Gem Quest
by redlightforceranger
Summary: The Hell Stones have been located, and the ultimate evil is determinded to get them, the only thing standing in the way is a very determined Red Ranger. (I actually had it edited and spaced, give it one more chance? Please R&R)


                                                                                         
Disclaimer: I don't own I just screw with their minds.  
  


                                                                                    **    Gem Quest  
  
**

**(Episode 1: First mission**)  
  
Kyle could not believe his luck, here he was on a quiet Friday night, at Ryan's, on a date with the amazing Janice. "So Janice, tell me a little more about yourse-" No more then halfway through his sentence Kyle was abruptly cut off by his morpher's transmition signal. 

*Damn it! Every time…* Offering his date an apologetic smile Kyle hastily excused himself and dashed to the bathroom. 

After checking to make sure the cost was clear Kyle quickly closed and locked the door before lifting his morpher to his lips. "Go head, I'm listening." 

"Kyle, we are registering monster activity at the water plant. It seems like they found one of the Hell Stones. You have to get there quickly; I've been unable to reach the others so you're on your own for now. Hurry!" The watcher, said.

"I got you." Sighing dramatically the unhappy Ranger made his way back to the table. "Janice I'm so sorry but something really major just came up and I have to take care of it."

Janice was less then pleased. "You must be kidding." 

I swear I'll be right back please just wait." Kyle pleaded desperately as he made a dash for the door and his Jeep Liberty outside. 

**_(Ten Minutes Later)_**

Pulling his Jeep to a halt outside the main entrance Kyle looked in bewilderment at the dry plant. "Looks like someone forgot to pay their water bill." 

"Okay monster, come out come out where ever you are." Kyle hollered in a childish singsong tone.  

"Great, I'm suppose to be one of the legendary Power Rangers and the best line I can come up with is that." He whispered to himself after a second thought.  
  
After a quick scan of the area the annoyed Ranger quickly strolled back to his jeep, *At least I might be able to salvage my date.* Just before he can get the door open though he found himself having an intimate chat with the ground. Springing back up Kyle realized he wasn't as alone as he originally thought. 

Snapping into his traditional battle stance the unmorphed Ranger faced down his three muscle bond attackers. "Not exactly what I was expecting but I suppose you'll do. Okay boys who wants to play first?" 

Snickering, the first stepped forward. Removing his jacket and tossing it down the lumbering man began to slowly circle Kyle.  "Try me little boy." 

"If you insi-" Before Kyle could finish, his attacker caught him off guard with a sharp punch to his abdomen. Staggering back he was completely left open for the spin-kick to his solar-plex that was delivered next. 

Gathering his scattered wits the injured boy slowly steadied himself. "Wow, that actually hurt." 

Still distracted by the growing pain encasing his stomach Kyle barley catches the other two assailants moving closer. But just as they lunged he lashed out his left foot back-kicking them both to the head. There was a small sense of satisfaction as the two instantly went down. 

"Bravo little boy." The main assailant clapped his hands slowly after turning a disappointed look on his unconscious help.

"Now that the kids have been put down for the night, we can continue our game." 

"If you insist." 

They both begin trading blows at a rapid fire pace. Each one blocking or countering the other's hits, neither showing much pain. That was until, a fair sized blow landed squarely in Kyle's stomach, causing the boy to drop to his knees.  

"Now that you see you can't beat me, why don't you just get out here kid, and let me continue what I was doing." 

"I may be down but I'm not out!" A swift leg-sweep sends the mocking attacker to the ground. 

  
Using the momentary distraction Kyle gathered himself up and as his attacker stood made a flying leap-kick to his chest. Unfortunately this didn't quit go off as well as planed, for upon contact Kyle found himself being the one flung back. "That did not go right." 

Pulling the stunned boy up by his red shirt the punk quickly tossed him back to the ground and prepared to crush him with his foot. 

  
About to bring his boot clad foot down on Kyle's chest the man suddenly stopped as a blue light caught his eye.  "Its finally here, I thought if I waited long enough it would appear." Forgetting about the stunned Ranger on the ground he quickly made a run toward the light. 

More surprised then hurt Kyle slowly picked himself up and looked after his attacker. "To bad he's not a mons- wait a second, that's why I'm here, there was a monster sighting! He must be it, that's the only way to explain his strength, I just have to find out for sure." Groaning the determined boy quickly staggered after the possible monster.

"Stupid human." Growling the man skidded to a halt as he heard Kyle's approaching footsteps. Waiting until the bothersome teenager got close enough he quickly turned and knocked him back to the ground. 

Shacking his head clear Kyle's hand came to rest on a steel pipe, without giving it a second thought he grabbed it and lunged forward hitting the man squarely in the mouth with it. "I knew it." Dropping the pipe Kyle felt a small amount of satisfaction as he watched a green oz begin to flow from the man's wound. 

"Clever brat, I am Dregon; the general to the Dark Master. I've been sent to capture the Soul Snatching Sapphire, not that will concern you, after I destroy you."  

*Soul Snatching Sapphire, that must be the Hell Stone I'm supposed to stop him from getting.* Kyle fingered his morpher preparing to end this. "I hate to be the barer of bad news but you're not going to be filling that order tonight." 

"Really. And what is a pathetic creature like you going to do to stop the General of the Dark Master?" Dregon chuckled at his own pathetic insult. 

Taking a strong stance Kyle quickly whipped out his morpher. "This. It's morphing time, Red Dragon Thunder Ranger!" Kyle was quickly engulfed in a flash of red light, after it dimmed Dregon found himself facing the Red Ranger.   
  
Much to Kyle's amusement Dregon actually looked a little panicked. "A Ranger huh, well this might be fun." 

"It ends now!" Reaching behind his back Kyle called upon his Starcutter. Quickly swinging it over his head, "Starcutter flare up!" As the sword began to blaze a bright red, he rushed towards Dregon, who actually seemed less then concerned. 

With a wave of his hand Dregon sent the Red Ranger flying back into the nearest wall.  "Pathetic. Even with your powers you stand no chance at defeating me." Before Kyle could move Dregon quickly shot an energy beam at the wall he had thrown the Ranger against, causing it to crumble on top of him.   

"Too easy." Turning back to the light Dregon reached out his hand and after a moment the Hell Stone fell into his palm.

Pushing himself out of the ruble Kyle staggered to his feet. "Ohhh, I'm to late he has the gem. Okay, I have to think; I can't defeat him with force that's clear. Think Kyle, think……"Kyle desperately glanced around trying to find something to help him, finally his gaze came to rest on a huge water main. "I got it!" 

Hearing Kyle's shot Dregon whipped around. "You just don't know when to quit. Well then Ranger get ready to feel some real power!" Using the gem Dregon increases the energy level of his next attack.

"Time for you to cool off!" Aiming his weapon at a main water pipe Kyle quickly cut through it, before Dregon could conceive what had happened he found himself soaking wet the stone no longer in his hand. 

"Drop something?" Kyle mocked.

"Curse you Ranger. I may not have the stone's power but my power will do just fine. Star Clasher." A Red star is formed in front of Dregon and hurl at the Red Ranger. 

"Mirror shield!" Not a second spared a strong red force field appeared in front of Kyle, deflecting Dregon's attack right back on him. Unable to move out of the way Dregon was hit straight in the chest by his own energy attack. 

They both watch as the stone fizzles out. 

"This isn't over human!" Dregon quickly disappeared before Kyle could launch another attack on him.  

"Whew, I can't believe I did it on my own. Well the important thing is he didn't get the st- Oh man Janice! Power Down." Kyle rushed back to his car and speed back to his ruined date.

To be continued ………………


End file.
